1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a timing controller and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display may be used as a display device for various electronic devices, such as a personal computer, a high-definition television set, etc. The liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal molecules having liquid crystals, which may respond quickly to an external image signal for stable operation in a multimedia environment.
However, as the frequency of the image signal becomes high, it can be difficult to achieve a faster response time of the liquid crystals. A response time compensation circuit may used to compensate for the response time. For example, a dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) circuit may be used as the response time compensation circuit.
However, since the size of the image signal becomes large in one frame as a resolution of the liquid crystal display becomes high, a larger capacity memory and higher operating speed DCC are required.